Wicked Game
by MercutiosQueenMab
Summary: Songfic to Chris Isaak's Wicked Game


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, who belong to J.K. Rowling. Nor do I own the song, which is Wicked Game, by Chris Isaak_

_The world was on fire, no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

_And I never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

"Oi! Evans! If you go out with me, I'll do anything you want me to!" James shouted across the lake to Lily.

"Go and boil your head, Potter!" Lily shouted back, as her friends laughed.

Remus walked up to his friend and patted his slumped shoulder consolingly.

"Better luck next time, mate." He said gently as he guided James back to the Great Hall for lunch.

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

…_with you_

"C'mon, Prongs," Sirius pleaded with his friend, "Just give her up. There are plenty more Bowtruckles in the tree!"

"Yeah. Yeah! You're right!" James exclaimed, picking his head up from where it had been hanging. His enlightened expression lasted for a couple moments, before fading as his shoulders drooped again. "But none of them are as pretty as her."

Sirius sighed, before looking to Remus for help.

Remus cleared his throat.

"James. Perhaps it would be best if you gave Evans a bit of space. So that she can see how much she misses you when you're not around, and to give her room enough to see how much more _mature_ you've become since fifth year…."

James' look of hope returned.

"You think that'd work?"

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other before replying,

"Definitely."

_What a wicked game to play_

_To make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do _

_To let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To make me dream of you_

_Several weeks later….._

Lily and James were both in Herbology. That day, the class was to collect pus from various large, bulbous plants. James was studiously following instructions. Lily, however, seemed very distracted, and had been, for the past couple of days. The lesson culminated with Lily inadvertently sticking her hand in a small jar of the pus, and having the Professor escort her hurriedly to Madame Pompfrey.

"Have you noticed something off about Potter lately?" She asked her friend, Marlene McKinnon later that night.

"You mean besides that he's leaving you alone? No. Why? Are you complaining?" Marlene replied, one eyebrow raised as she flipped distractedly through _Witch Weekly_

"What! No! Not at all!" Lily exclaimed quickly. "It's just not _normal_, that's all! It's like if McGonagall decided to host an enormous party, then told us that she would bring the firewhisky. It just doesn't _happen_."

Marlene sighed.

"Right. Well, perhaps he decided to change. Isn't that what you've been telling him to do?"

"Well, yes!" Lily cried, frustrated, "But this is _James_ we're talking about! He wouldn't get a hint if they were handing them out for free in front of Zonko's!"

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_With you_

Lily had fallen asleep in front of the Common room fireplace. The Ancient runes essay, which she had been working on, had dropped from her hand and was lying on the floor.

As he watched her, James marveled at how different she was asleep, smiling just a little bit as though she were having a good dream, from how she was awake, uptight and controlling.

She shivered a little bit, and he quietly transfigured one of the many cushions laying about the common room into a blanket, and covered her with it, trying not to wake her.

He watched her for a couple moments longer, before turning away to go to his dormitory.

"James?"

He turned and saw her sitting up, clearly just awoken. He was amazed at how adorable she looked, a little bit bewildered, and clearly very sleepy.

She looked as though she wanted to say something important to him, and almost did before changing her mind, and saying simply "G'night, James."

He nodded almost imperceptibly, before walking up the stairs to his room.

_The world was on fire, no one could save me but you _

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do _

_No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_

_I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no_

_Seventh Year._

James stood in front of Lily, trying desperately to keep his nerves under control. He nearly ran his hand through his hair, an echo of a nervous habit long since overcome, before remembering himself.

"Please, Lily. I've changed for you. You know I have. And I've tried to leave you alone, really tried. Just give me a chance. One little chance, and that's it. If it doesn't work out, I'll leave you alone forever. Just….please."

Lily was completely silent, the quiet nearly palpable.

James was about to walk away, dejected, when Lily stopped his motion with a hand on his arm.

"I would love to James." She whispered, so that only he could hear her, and kissed him quickly and gently.

_Now I wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_Now I wanna fall in lust_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

…_with you_

_A/N- Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated._

_-Mab _


End file.
